Processing Big Data can use a divide and conquer approach. A system can processor can gather Big Data from various sources (e.g., the Internet) and store the data in local memory, local drives, or a local direct access storage device. A system can divide Big Data and multiple processor or devices work on a portion of the Big Data. If using a divide and conquer approach, it is ideal for the data to be closest so the processor.